whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Primordia (Triat)
The Primordia are a trio of powerful spirits akin to the Triat, that are scattered throughout the cosmos since the creation of life. The Primordia are primal forces of the universe worshiped by a vampiric religion known as Via Primordia (or simply Primordia, according to most of its adherents). Overview The trio of spirits known as the Primordia were much greater than mere gods; they were the sum of all things to come in the universe but at the same time possessed an intellect beyond the understanding of any being alive. Primordian belief says in the beginning of time there was the Void, and within the void existed three spirits of unfathomable power. These spirits were young and flighty, playing with each other and testing their near limitless power. Soon, however, they became bored with this state of existence and began to create what would later form the cosmos. By combining their abilities to form the universe they discovered that each of them had a different affinity: while one could create, the other could maintain and the last could dissolve the things back, so that the first one could create them anew. And soon these elements also made their greatest work: life. By joining their essence together, they formed a multitude of lifeforms within the cosmos, each different and unique. In the effort to create so many things outside themselves, however, the Three divested themselves of some of their own power and became less potent the more things they made. But after observing their creations for a long time, the Three began to grow tired of their endless and all-powerful existence. They decided that they should split themselves into smaller spirits, as to experience the whole of their creation more fully. They infused their minor self-spirits into living beings, while a part of their essence would remain above to oversee creation. In time, they were amazed to discover that they could not leave the bodies of their new hosts, and that mortal food could not sustain them. Instead they began to take nourishment from the life blood of others, which contained some of the essence of their original Primordia forms. Thus, the first vampires were born. Primordians further believe in the coming of the Avatar, a perfect vampire that will unite the shattered fragments of the Three within himself and release them, so that the Three can again form and repair the cosmos. The Avatar will achieve this by diablerizing every last kindred on Earth. Most Primordians secretly want to become this perfect being, but many begin the process of diablerie long before, claiming that it will make the hunt of the Avatar easier when his vessels are willing and have already contained much of the substance of the Three within themselves. Trivia For all intents and purposes, the Primordia and the Triat seem to be alternate versions of the same mythological trinity. That doesn't mean they are the same to the religion practitioners, however. The Primordians don't recognize the traditional myth of the Triat. As it so happens with any religious group, they regard their version of the myth as the only truthful version, therefore, only their Primordia is considered real. References *State of Grace, p. 88-91 Category:Spirit beings (WOD) Category:Vampire: The Masquerade glossary Category:Weaver Category:Wyrm Category:Wyld